Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication systems, wireless access nodes may use carrier aggregation to provide communications to the various wireless communication devices. Carrier aggregation allows multiple component carriers to be aggregated to supply increased bandwidth and bitrate to the wireless devices. For example, a wireless access node may transfer data to a wireless communication device using two frequency carriers, which may be combined at the wireless communication device to create the completed data communication. However, in current communication networks, resources for carrier aggregation are allocated at the time the communication is initiated for the wireless communication device. Accordingly, if a particular communication does not require increased bandwidth and bitrate, resources may be wasted that may otherwise be provided to other communications and devices.